


A Long Shot

by obiwanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, As it should be, Canon Divergence, Devoted Bellarke, F/M, NON-PLATONIC SOULMATES, Nightblood solution, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Together Or Not At All, Two Halves of the same coin, What probably should have happened in season 5, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwanheda/pseuds/obiwanheda
Summary: The Earth was dying. Again.“If you leave now, you can get to the ship,” she continued. “But you have to leave.Now.” Clarke threw the packed bag on the floor and scrambled to her hazmat suit before frantically putting it on, attempting to shake off the stifling feeling of déjà vu.----...Pretend this happened instead of season 5.





	A Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta's or even proof-read so I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes!

The Earth was dying. Again.

It had been naive of them to think that it would have been habitable after two nuclear apocalypses. The war over Eden seemed pointless now - so much fighting for a planet that was on a time limit.

“There’s no time - you have to get back to the others. If you leave now you can make it,” Clarke stated, shoving every electrical component on the table into a bag.  "Launching the rocket is only a one-person job. I got this.” When Bellamy made no move to reply she added, "And I'm the only one who can go outside without immediately melting from radiation."

Bellamy’s lips parted slightly.  “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to leave you again.”

Clarke froze.

_A beat._

“If you leave now, you can get to the ship,” she continued. “ _But you have to leave._ Now.” Clarke threw the packed bag on the floor and scrambled to her hazmat suit before frantically putting it on, attempting to shake off the stifling feeling of déjà vu.

Her shaking hands did not go unnoticed by Bellamy as she continued to fumble with the suit’s zipper. She kept her head down, unable to look up at him. “I’m a Nightblood, I’ll probably be fine,” she forced herself to mumble. “I survived last time.”

Bellamy shook his head, unable to accept her response. “And what? You survive and I’m just supposed to leave you alone on Earth? What if there are no more Madi’s, Clarke? What if you’re alone?” The ' _for the rest of your life._ ' left unspoken.

Clarke snapped her head up and looked up at him through blurry vision with tears threatening to fall.

“I’m not going to watch you die!” Clarke shot back. “I’m sure a life on another planet or stuck in space is a hell of a lot better than dying of radiation. But if no one gets to the launch codes, no one is lifting off.”

Bellamy still didn’t move.

"I'd do anything to protect her," Clarke asserted. "My Madi, my responsibility," she added, attempting humour.

She changed her tactic. 

“Look, she needs to be safe - I need you to look after her. Just get her off of this planet.  _Please_ , Bellamy.”

Bellamy paused for a moment before offering her a half-smile. “She’s grown up a lot, you know. She’s smart, resourceful, level-headed, kind… and  _she’s going to be alright_.”

Clarke exhaled, and her expression softened. She stepped closed to Bellamy and placed a hand on his arm. “It has to be me, you know. I need to do this,” she said, looking up at him, pleading. "I've done so much _wrong_ , let me do this for you. For _all_ of you."

“You already saved us once. Please…” Bellamy’s face crumpled as his eyes darted across the lab, frantically searching for a solution, an alternative… a reason to stay.

“I’m okay,” she said, stepping back and returning a ghost of a smile as a tear dropped to her cheek. “But, if I make it out of this? I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you could have survived.”

He knew there wasn’t much time, he knew there was a risk, that it was a long shot…

He swallowed.

“Clarke, I need you to make me a nightblood.”

 


End file.
